I'm Just Trying to Help
by Rubicksmaster
Summary: "Because you're Kim fucking Possible, and you're on a dozen hit lists, and maybe I was worried about you!" A reupload of my story on ao3.
1. Chapter 1: Shego

**Hey there everyone. Someone pm'd me to let me know the formatting on this chapter was super fucked. I have no clue how that went down but hopefully this is comprehensible now. Sorry about that. **

The first time, it was purely for her job. Drakken asked her to follow Kim home and make sure she didn't catch onto his latest scheme before it was foolproof (which would be never, which Shego was very vocal about). She stuck around a while, sat through Kim's very boring cell phone conversation with her friend (problems in high school seemed so arbitrary now), sat through the silence of homework (punctuated only by the occasional groan), and stayed until Kim fell asleep. Then she left.

Only when she was back at their latest lair did it strike her that there was very little security at the Possible household. "Do you think other villains have tried fighting Kim at her house?" Shego asked.

"Are you kidding? You want to fight her on her own turf?" Drakken replied.

Shego shrugged. "She does it to us all the time. I was just curious."

Of course, if anyone was going to take Kim Possible down, it was going to be her. And if she was so vulnerable at her house…

The next night, Shego went to Kim's house once again. She waited on the roof above Kim's window. She wasn't going to fight her, where was the fun in that when she was completely unprepared? She kept an eye out for any henchmen. The hours passed uneventfully, she left around midnight, and returned to Drakken.

"Where were you?" he asked, annoyed. "You were supposed to steal that thingy!"

Shego dropped the 'thingy' (a large crystal nicked from the house of an old geologist for those keeping score) into his hands. "I did. I just did some other stuff first."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Why do you care?"

"Shego, we're a team!" Drakken whined. "We have to know what the other is doing if we want this partnership to work!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious, Shego."

"I can tell," she replied, grabbing a magazine and plopping onto her chair. "I just don't care. At all."

Drakken frowned. "I sign your paychecks, you know."

"I get you the money you pay me with," she retorted. He mumbled something unintelligible and wandered off with the crystal.

It continued in a cycle. Sleep in until noon. Wake up, deal with Drakken. Maybe fight someone while dealing with Drakken. Do whatever chore Drakken set out for her after she spent a few hours on top of Kim's roof. Drakken was right about something. Nobody wanted to attack Kim on her turf.

But it was fun. And she didn't mind the view, or the feeling she got from protecting Kim. She enjoyed feeling useful, even if there was very little to do. And, dare she even think it, she was getting attached to Kim. Maybe. But only a little.

The routine of it was comforting. Days turned into weeks. Drakken's huge plot that was so secret and important had . The lair was blown up. Drakken was in prison and she broke him out within two days. Could she have done it sooner? Yultimately blown up in his face because of one Kim Possible and one Ron Stoppablees. Did she enjoy the time without Drakken nagging her for her late nights out? Also yes.

About two and a half weeks into her sort of stalking gig, a sound from the bushes got her attention. She had been so used to, well, nothing, that she was startled. She leaned over the edge of the roof and looked down.

One of the bushes rustled. Her hand lit up green with plasma as a precaution. It rustled again.

"Rufus!" Oh joy, the buffoon. Shego leaned back and the plasma dissipated. Ron came running up to the house. He stopped, hunched over to catch his breath, and said again, "Rufus! Come on, buddy! You can't just run away from me like that!"

The naked mole rat peaked his head from out of the bushes. He glanced up at the roof again, and Shego ducked back. After a series of squeaks, Ron said, "There's nobody on the roof. Why would there be?" A frustrated squeak. "Okay, I'll tell KP, but there's nothing up there." Even though it was a few hours earlier than normal, Shego decided to bail.

The next day, she waited on the roof. And when she turned around, she noticed that Kim had joined her.


	2. Chapter 2: Kim

**To LunarLitey: Truthfully, it's just easier to manage if I update chapter at a time. Plus, it adds to some sense of suspeeeeennnnssseeee.**

When Ron had explained that Rufus thought someone was up on the roof, she checked and found nobody. Ron was smug about this and reassured Rufus that, as he said before, there was nothing, and they carried on with studying and working on projects. But she still felt suspicious.

At the same time she checked on the roof yesterday, she quietly climbed up and found Shego. Shego, sitting on her roof. Kim held her breath. She could only see Shego's back and didn't want to meet her face to face (yet), but she seemed relaxed and calm.

After an eternity that only lasted a minute or so passed, Shego turned around. "Oh."

"What are you doing here, Shego?" Kim asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Relax, cupcake," Shego sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She didn't seem like a threat, but years of conflict gave Kim the idea she should be prepared for anything. She didn't move from her stance as Shego continued, "I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?"

Shego opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. "That's a good question." Then she ran, and Kim was too confused to chase her.

She didn't tell Ron. Or Wade. But she could always rely on Monique.

"It can't be that unusual," Monique replied after Kim explained the situation. "You don't exactly have a secret identity, so any villain could find out where you live."

"But why would they just sit there? On my roof? She didn't even fight and there's nothing missing from my house."

"Maybe she has a crush on you?" They both laughed, then Monique said, "But in all seriousness, I think you should be careful from now on. There's a thousand reasons someone would stalk you, and all of them are bad news."

For the next few days, Kim checked the roof at random times. Shego didn't come back.

The next time Kim saw Shego, Drakken had tried holding twenty congressmen and women hostage in exchange for a generous amount of ransom money. Kim and Ron were called to the scene. Wade had arranged a ride in a private jet, which they parachuted off of so they could land on the roof. Police officers and SWAT members had the building surrounded. Ron let Rufus open the vent. "Okay, I'll go in first, and you come in after me," Kim said. "We have to be quiet, and try to get the hostages out first before anything. They're all being held in the back room, so just follow me through the ducts."

"Got it, KP," Ron replied. They got into the vent and Kim followed the path Wade had set up for them. Through the vents they passed, Kim gathered there were six henchmen along with Drakken and Shego. When they were almost to the back room, the duct broke and Ron fell through.

With a yelp, he landed on the ground in front of a henchman. "They're here!" he shouted, and took aim at Ron. Kim jumped down and kicked the gun out of his hands before knocking him out.

"Thanks," Ron said, standing up and wiping himself off.

"No problem," Kim replied. The other henchmen came in.

"I'll go look for Drakken," Ron whimpered, and he made a break for the back room.

"Be careful," Kim called after him. She knocked over one of the file cabinets and ducked behind it as they opened fire. She tried to calm down, think of how to get out of this. She glanced up at the air duct and grinned. Aiming her grappling hook as best she could given the circumstances, and pulled the trigger. The hook soared into the hole left by Ron and attached onto the duct. Kim pulled down as hard as she could, and the loosened duct fell on top of the henchmen. Three of them were knocked out. The other two had dropped their guns and were trying to lift the duct up. Kim took care of them.

Ron was already tied up when Kim went into the back room. "Uh, hey!" he said, chuckling nervously.

"Ron," Kim sighed. Shego was leaning against the wall behind Ron. Instead of glaring at Kim like she usually would, she was doing her best to ignore Kim. The hostages were tied up and gagged. Drakken was pacing in front of them.

"Kim Possible! We meet again!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Hostage situations aren't the usual gig," Kim observed. "What's the deal?"

"Renting out lairs takes a lot of money, sweetheart, especially when you keep destroying ours," Shego replied.

"We've already defeated the buffoon!"

"Hey!"

"Imagine the ransom money we could make off of Kim Possible herself! Shego, get her!" Drakken took a remote out of his pocket. With a click of the button, the ceiling was torn off by one of his devices. It looked like a helicopter with a claw machine arm on the bottom. With his remote, he brought it down and climbed on top, and it retracted, taking him up to the helicopter.

Shego brought herself in front of Kim. She took her stance and Kim took her own. As her hands lit up, she said, "I almost missed fighting you, Kimmie."

Kim scowled and took the first punch, which Shego dodged. "You had plenty of time."

Shego kicked at Kim's head, and she ducked. Then she fired plasma bolts, so Kim jumped and rolled to the side. "I haven't got the faintest idea of what you mean."

Kim jumped at her and brought her down to the floor. She pinned her arms and legs and growled, "Why were you stalking me?"

Beside them, Drakken was loading the hostages into his helicopter. "Uh, KP, bad guy getting away!" Ron said, struggling under the ropes."

"I'm a bit busy!" Kim replied. Shego's arms erupted in plasma and Kim jumped back.

Shego grabbed Kim's shoulders and whispered, "I wasn't stalking you," before throwing her across the room. Kim glanced at Ron, who was almost out of the ropes with the help of Rufus.

She stood up and had to run across the room to stay ahead of shots of plasma. She hopped off the wall and kicked Shego in the stomach. "Why were you at my house?"

Ron, who was out of the ropes and waiting for the claw to come down, looked at them and asked, "Shego was at your house?" Rufus looked smug in his pocket.

"Stay out of this, idiot!"

"Ron, pay attention!" The claw had picked up another hostage and was rising into the air. Ron had to jump up and grab hold.

Kim swung at her, Shego jumped over and landed behind Kim. She started swiping at Kim with plasma, and Kim took the defensive, dodging each time. Then she fell to the floor and kicked up, hitting Shego square in the jaw. "Fuck!"

"What were you doing?" Kim asked.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Shego replied. When Kim glared at her, she said, "Seriously, princess! I was just… Waiting."

"For what?"

Before Shego could respond, the hostages taken up to the helicopter slid down the claw, and Ron followed after. "We gotta go!" he exclaimed. When Drakken followed, the helicopter exploded. Shego ran with Drakken, and Kim and Ron managed to herd the remaining hostages into a stable part of the building.


	3. Chapter 3: Shego

She wasn't stopping by Kim's at night anymore. Drakken seemed twice as annoying, which was quite the accomplishment. He was running her on errands every night, and the entire time she wondered if Kim was safe. She was going to be the one to bring down Kim Possible. Not some other villain who got lucky.

But Kim was safe. Still being annoying and fighting crime. They had crossed paths occasionally, but Shego always made a quick escape. She was lucky enough to dodge her questions before, and she didn't want to risk trying that again.

Not to mention how much she was thinking about it. What she had done was, well, weird. Kim was eighteen now, or she would be in a few months. And Shego was almost thirty so that looked creepy as all hell. She wasn't doing anything (except for trespassing, but hey, that was minor). But why? No matter how noble (and wow, did that sound gross) her efforts were, it was still weird and bore too close of a resemblance to stalking. Besides, nobody had attempted to hurt Kim at her own house. It'd be insane!

She could keep away. She could focus on petty crimes and the occasional heist for Drakken. Recently, she had stolen some high tech government weapon. The outcome that she had been dreading had happened. Drakken built something dangerous to take over the world, Kim and Boy Wonder were dropped off, and she had to go face to face with her rival.

Kim tried goading Shego into speaking as Drakken fought Ron (if that's what you would call swatting at each other like they were five). She remained silent and focused on fighting. Then Kim got sick of it and destroyed the machine. She and Ron escaped, and she and Drakken had to run for it before it exploded.

The routine existence of being an assistant to one of the dumbest super villains in the world cycled on. With one subtle change, of course. Kim was appearing more and more frequently to interrupt her heists.

"And you said I'm the stalker," Shego said on the latest occasion. The papers Drakken had requested were gripped tight in her hands.

"You are the stalker," Kim replied. "I'm just doing my job."

"Without the buffoon?" Shego said as she kicked Kim in the side.

Kim snarled and threw a few punches, which Shego deflected. "Why were you following me!"

"Does it matter now that I've stopped?" With her free hand lit up with plasma, she swung at Kim. Kim dodged and sent a sweeping kick at her legs. Shego jumped and flipped over Kim, landing behind her. She wrapped her arm around Kim's throat, no longer lit up with plasma, and said, "Drop it, Kimmie."

Ever the fighter, Kim struggled against Shego. She let her go and ran. Kim didn't follow.

Back at their newest lair, Drakken was sifting through her magazines. "This is garbage, Shego."

"Absolutely, but enjoyable." She snatched the magazine from his hands and replaced it with the papers. "Touch my stuff again and you're dead."

"Sheesh! Calm down! We're a team Shego, I should at least know some of the stuff going on in your life!" He flipped through the papers.

"If you had to go through a tabloid magazine to find out it was trash, you aren't exactly a genius."

Drakken scowled. "Took you longer than I thought it would for you to get these."

"Kim showed up."

"How does she do that?" he asked, exasperated. "She always knows what I'm up to!"

"Surveillance at the science center?" Shego offered.

"I thought you were careful to avoid any surveillance."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I always succeed."

Drakken huffed. "One of these days we won't have to worry about Team Possible anymore. I need to work on our latest scheme. Wanna hear about it?"

"Not particularly," Shego sighed, flipping another page in her magazine. When Drakken left the room, she threw the magazine back on the table. Each fight with Kim was exhilarating, but the latest was more so. It wasn't just the adrenaline from fighting someone who was an actual match for her. It was a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.

Why had she ever watched over Kim? No matter what her pride dictated, wanting to be the most powerful and respected villain in the world, it wasn't her job to be kind. It wasn't her job to try and protect someone, especially when they were more than capable to protect themselves.

Beyond their rivalry, Shego had no feelings for Kim. Maybe hatred, because, for fuck's sake, moving every two weeks was exhausting.

But then…

Why was she starting to enjoy fighting more? Why did she want to fight her again?

Why did she want to be close to her more than anything else?


	4. Chapter 4: Kim

"Was Shego really at your house?" Ron had asked as soon as they got back to her house. When Kim nodded, he followed up with, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I don't know. It's a bit awkward, I guess," she replied.

"I'd want to know if someone was trying to hurt you," Ron said, sounding hurt. "We're Team Possible!"

"I know," Kim sighed. "But she wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Wait, what?"

"I know, totally weird. But she didn't try to hurt me or anything." Ron sat down on her couch and grabbed the remote. She grabbed it from his hands and said, "Everyone's asleep, I don't want you waking them up."

Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and onto his shoulder. "I just don't get it. Why would she watch you if it wasn't to kill you?" Rufus gave a confused squeak.

"I've been trying to figure that out," Kim replied.

"You should check with Wade, see if he can set up some sort of surveillance. Or find out if it's some sort of evil plan."

It wasn't a bad plan. Wade checked through every source available and came up with nothing indicating Drakken had wanted Kim hurt or dead (although there was something indicating what Drakken was up to with the papers Shego stole, so she would have to look into that).

Monique didn't have a better idea. "I mean, maybe she really does have a crush on you."

Kim was the only one who laughed that time. "What, you're not serious, are you?"

"I am." Before Kim could protest, Monique said, "That doesn't mean I'm right! It just fits nicely. Watching you without hurting you, and now she's trying to avoid you because she's embarrassed."

After a few moments of shock, Kim said, slowly, "I'm not a homosexual, Monique."

"My theory never included that," Monique replied. "Although now I'm suspicious."

"I'm not."

"The lady doth speaketh too much?" When Kim glared at her, Monique said, "Look, I'm teasing, and you know I love you no matter what. And I could be wrong. It's just something to think about."

Kim ignored this, although she wasn't quite sure if it was intentional or not. She didn't believe Shego could have feelings for her. But curiosity nagged at her, and she continued to meet Shego at every chance she could.

The fighting was always fun. She had more bruises and burns than she'd ever had before. But no serious injuries, and not serious burns which, if she thought about it, was almost a miracle.

Then she was forced to lighten up on Shego. Senior year was coming close to its end. She was caught between figuring out which college she was going to and fighting crime. Only seeing Shego every once in awhile freed up quite a bit of time, but she felt oddly lonely. She had gotten adjusted to the new schedule. She was missing it.

The plots she foiled from other villains went by uneventfully. Ron would recount them with great fear and even greater pride. At this point, it was only memorable when she fought Shego. Another thing she ignored, although this time, it was a conscious choice.

She wasn't gay. Boys were… Well, she had always liked boys. She did. A few dates with Ron had proved unsuccessful because they were both happier being friends, but her attraction to boys had still been there.

She was a cheerleader! She was surrounded by girls everyday after school, she changed with girls, she held up girls, and there was nothing. They were all pretty girls, too.

Bam. Take that, Monique's theory.

One night, the alarm system Wade had set up alerted her that someone was near her house, and it wasn't any friend of the family. She slipped out her room and searched the house. After she found nothing, she went outside with a flashlight.

"Shego?" she hissed. "Come on, if you're out here, at least come out and spare me the suspense."

"Shego?"

She turned around, and someone dressed entirely in black was standing in front of her. "Who are you?" They didn't reply, but instead lunged at her. She fought back, but they had snuck behind her and shoved a wad of fabric over her nose and mouth.


	5. Chapter 5: Shego

"Who's Ricky Jonas?" Drakken had been wandering around the lair all day, muttering about whoever he was and how much of a jerk he was.

Drakken groaned. "There was a machine part I needed, and I was going to ask you to get it tonight. It was scheduled to be shown at a tech expo tonight, so you'd be able to slip in and out. But Ricky Jonas," he spat, "just bought it!"

"So? I'll steal it from him."

"You don't understand. He's one of the richest, most paranoid men in the world! There's no way you'd be able to break in and find it without getting caught!"

Shego thought for a few moments. "I'll do some research on it. I have a reputation to uphold." But Drakken might've been right on this one. The house was huge, and there was a fence surrounding the entire estate. Probably bodyguards. Cameras. No parties planned in the near future. No other events. He rarely travelled.

"What are the odds you could drop me off on the roof?" Shego asked. "I'll get in from there. I should probably work on a disguise, too."

"And a back up plan for when you get caught and arrested." Shego glared at him.

The next night, Drakken flew her over and she parachuted onto the roof. With her disguise, her skin was barely green, and her hair was much shorter. It wasn't much, but it'd help in the event someone saw her for a few seconds. The windows on the roof made it easy to locate the machine part.

She cut through the glass with her plasma and jumped in. Just as she was about to grab the part, a very familiar voice from behind her said, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

She turned around and saw Kim. "Hey there, princess."

"Kind of a crappy disguise, isn't it?" she asked.

Shego shrugged. "I thought you were done watching my every move, Kimmie."

"Actually," Kim scowled, "I was hired. Mr. Jonas wanted me to be here for a week after he bought that machine. He figured someone would stop by and steal it."

"Just you?"

"It's the one day Ron couldn't make it." Kim took her stance, Shego took her own. "I thought you were done stalking me."

Shego lunged and went straight for burning Kim. Kim dodged. "What do you mean?"

Kim kicked and Shego caught her leg. She twisted it and threw Kim to the ground. With a grunt of pain, Kim said, "Someone was at my house last night. I went outside to find them and I woke up passed out in my yard."

"Wasn't me."

"I know that." Kim jumped up and punched Shego in the gut. Shego took her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. Kim growled and tackled Shego. On top of her, she said, "Why was one of your henchmen at my house?"

"Drakken's henchmen are too big and too stupid to sneak up on anything. And if you didn't pass out from blunt force trauma, it couldn't have been them." Kim leaned back in surprise, and Shego took advantage of this, punching her in the face.

She fell to the floor and rubbed her jaw. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Who was it then?"

"I may know other villains, cupcake, but rarely do we share plans." She waltzed over to the machine part and grabbed it. "What did they look like?"

Kim looked shocked. "You want to help?"

"Yeah. Sure. I want to help." She helped Kim up. "I'll stop by later. We both have jobs to do." With that, she smirked and and whistled. A ladder unrolled from the window, and she hopped on. She had estimated ten minutes was all she needed, and she had been spot on. Drakken flew her back to the lair.


	6. Chapter 6: Kim

When she woke up after being confronted with whoever the intruder was, she immediately told Ron and Wade. It had officially gotten violent, and of course she had placed the blame on Drakken and, more importantly, Shego.

But after what she said, Kim was just worried. It wasn't just a matter of trusting Shego. She had a very good point about the type of people Drakken hired. But who was after her?

"The real piece is still in tact, I presume?"

"Yes," Kim replied, taking it out of her pocket and tossing it to him. Ricky Jonas had stepped into the room. He didn't look the part of a young billionaire. The suit was there, but his hair was a bit too long, he was a bit too pale, a bit too thin. "I was worried I broke it during the fight."

"It's hardier than you think," he replied. "I believe that will be all. I will pay you within the week. Don't worry about coming here for the rest of the week." Jonas provided a ride back to her house. It was midnight on a school night, and Kim wanted nothing more to go to bed.

Sadly, the normal high school part of her life butted in with the homework she had left. It was always harder to do homework when she was tired. And when there was someone who wanted to kill her and knew where she lived. There were probably dozens of flaws in her math problems, and her history assignment was probably mostly inaccurate, but she got it done in less than an hour.

Even if she was worried and a bit paranoid, nothing would stop her from sleeping.

Then Shego tapped on her window. "What do you want?" Kim yawned as she let her in.

"I want to find out who was here," she replied, climbing in. "What did they look like?"

"They were dressed entirely in black. They were pretty thin, and I think they were a man. But other than that, I just don't know."

"Well that's the least information we could get," Shego said. "Alright. I'll go back to hanging out on the roof at nights to see if they come back. The two of us could take whoever and find out what they're up too."

Kim nodded. "Why are you doing this?"

"If someone is trying to kill you, they have big plans," she explained. "I'm intrigued, and Drakken will be very annoying for the rest of eternity if I let some other villain show him up."

Made sense. "Why were you watching me before?"

Shego shrugged. "Honestly? I was worried someone was going to try to hurt you."

"Aw."

Shego narrowed her eyes and finished with, "And if anyone is going to end you, it's going to be me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But I'm willing to call a truce for the time being. You get your rest and I will not be stalking you on your roof." With that, she slipped back out of the window and climbed onto the roof. Kim turned off the alarm systems for the time being and laid back in her bed.

Did she trust Shego to not kill her in her sleep? Oddly enough, she did. She didn't feel constantly on edge around her now. Even if Shego said she was protecting her so she could be the one to bring an end to Team Possible, Kim got the feeling that Shego wasn't going to hurt her anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Shego

Drakken was ecstatic when Shego got the part for him. He didn't question it when she slipped out, and hopefully he wouldn't question why she was so tired when she got back. An all nighter seemed necessary tonight.

Kim was either desperate or overtrusting (or both) if she had accepted her offer. Of course, being knocked out for the night in your yard tends to make you want any and all security.

Of course, she wasn't complaining. It was comfortable for her to sit here, watching over Kim. She was willing to admit she'd taken a certain liking to her. Did she still want to fight her? Of course. But, at the moment at least, she was content to feel friendly toward her.

It was a bit of a terrifying realization. This was her arch nemesis! But she could do her best to repress this. It couldn't be too hard to hate the goody two shoes.

Hours passed. Her watchful gaze found nothing, and by the time the sun rose she was yawning every few minutes and battling to keep her eyes open. Kim woke up fairly early and met her on the roof. "You look exhausted."

"An astute observation."

"Do you want to grab something to eat? Maybe a coffee? My parents are making some stuff now."

"One Possible is more than enough. I'll just head straight to the lair."

"You look like you're ready to crash," Kim said. "C'mon, one coffee won't kill you."

"One Possible almost has. I shudder to think what more will do." Kim gave her a look and Shego caved. Like it or not, coffee sounded like a godsend right about now. She nodded and followed Kim reluctantly to the kitchen, where both of her parents were waiting.

"Hey Mom, Dad, this is Shego!" Kim said, reaching for a mug.

"Isn't she the one who works with Dr. Drakken?" her dad asked. When Kim nodded, he said, "He was a colleague of mine in college."

"What brings you here?" her mom asked.

"Just helping Kim out with something," she replied, taking the mug of coffee from Kim gratefully.

"Remember yesterday? Shego figured she stay here for the night and keep watch for anyone."

"Awfully nice of a villain," her dad said, glancing at his wife.

"Believe me, if this wasn't beneficial to me, I'd be out of here," Shego said. That was true, right? Yeah. Sure.

"Well, as long as you two don't fight here, I'm fine with it. I'm Ann," her mother said, shaking Shego's hand.

"And I'm James," her father said. "We could get the boys down here to introduce themselves."

"Oh please on, Dad," Kim moaned. "Shego has to get going, and I should head to school early today." To Shego, she whispered, "Play along."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Drakken will be pissed, might go on an evil rampage. Wouldn't want that," Shego said. The Possible parents shrugged and smiled.

"You go on to wherever your lair is this time. We can meet up tonight," Kim said. Then she grinned. "Actually, if you could tell me where your lair is, it'd make things easier in the future for me."

"Yeah, no way, cupcake." With a nod goodbye to the overtrusting parents (letting a villain in the house is one thing, but letting an older villain in a skin tight costume watch over your daughter at night is in a completely different ballpark of wrong), Shego left the Possible house.

It wasn't too terrible of a walk home. And if she hijacked a car, it'd go much faster.

"Where were you!" Drakken fumed.

"I do have a life. One of us has to."

"Can you tell me why the part you stole for me is a fake?"

This made Shego stop. "A what?"

"A fake!"

Shego thought. "I did everything just as planned. Kim Possible was there but she didn't switch the pieces when I was there, and I gave it to you as soon as you pulled me up."

"Then…" Drakken's face turned from wonder to realization to anger. "Dangit!" He facepalmed and groaned. "Ricky Jonas!"

Shego came to the same conclusion. "Ricky fucking Jonas."

"What do we do now, Shego?"

She shrugged. "You can't come up with another scheme destined for failure?" Drakken was too despondent to respond to her teasing. "Okay, well, you do some thinking, and I need to sleep."


	8. Chapter 8: Kim

"Are you sure we should trust her?" her dad asked moments after Shego walked out of the door.

"For now we can," Kim replied. "She wasn't lying when she said this benefits both of us. I don't have to worry about passing out on the lawn, and she doesn't have to worry about a villain showing up her and Drakken."

"I'm not sure I trust her, Kimmie cub," her mom said. "Even if she is protecting you."

"It's alright, Mom. I deal with Shego all the time."

School had been the same as always. Go to class. Help Ron with projects or scold him for putting them off. There were no calls in the middle of the day, which was convenient. She entered cheer with caution and came out reassured. Monique's theory was still a no-go.

Of course, she couldn't brag about this. That'd make it look like she was still thinking about it.

Speaking of Monique, she had approached her on the matter. "Find out why Shego was after you yet?"

"Yeah. Boils down to her wanting to kill me one day."

Monique winced. "You should watch out for her, girl."

"At the moment, she's helping me out."

"With what?"

"Another stalker who might want to kill me."

Monique stared. "You really need to work on some sort of secret identity before someone murders you in your home. I really don't know why you publicize your crime fighting lifestyle."

"It got publicized for me," Kim defended.

"Mhm." After a few moments, Monique said, "I really do think she likes you."

Kim only rolled her eyes.

Ron took the news as well as she had expected. "Shego's on our side?!" Rufus gave a squeak that indicated the same shock.

"Kind of? We'll probably still be fighting her and Drakken, but we don't have to worry if Shego's over at my place." Ron's jaw was open in a cartoonish manner and showed no signs of closing. "What?"

"This is Shego, Kim!" Ron shouted. "Plasma shooting, super dangerous Shego!"

"And this is about possibly coming to an understanding with one of our most violent opponents. Look, I understand why you're worried," she said when she noticed his concerned look. "But I need you to trust me on this. I really think she might be changing."

"What, like, she might become our friend?" Ron asked. Kim nodded. "Alright. Well, if you can trust her, I guess I can." Kim hugged him.

It was a calm day. No action of any sort. One of the rare days she could relax.

She was waiting in her room when Shego arrived. She was silent as she walked up to the roof, and beckoned Kim to follow. When they were on the roof and away from anyone who might listen (though Ron has wanted to meet up with Shego and judge her for himself, Kim had insisted that this wasn't the wisest option, as Shego wasn't exactly fond of Ron), Shego said, "The part I stole yesterday. It was a fake."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Oh." She sounded more spiteful than usual. "I need to know what Jonas wants to do with it."

"I wouldn't know. I was just security," Kim replied honestly.

"It's a bit suspicious, don't you think?"

"Well, what was Drakken planning?"

"How much attention do you think I pay to him?" Shego asked. "Look, if I find out, will you please try to find out what Jonas is up to?"

Kim looked at her skeptically. "You want to make another agreement already? Didn't know you trusted me this much." Shego glared. "It's no big. I'll see what I can do. Shake on it?"

She stuck out her hand in what she hoped was a friendly gesture. Shego stared at it before reaching out and shaking it. She half expected to be thrown off the roof, just from their usual dynamic, but Shego shook her hand and let go.

"You'll be the first to know what Drakken's planning."

"And you'll be the first to know what Jonas is planning." She hoped she could trust Shego to not ensnare her in some criminal plot. Like it or not, Kim was starting to enjoy the company.


	9. Chapter 9: Shego

**PossibleGuest: I hope this is soon enough ;)**

"What was the plan?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me," Shego said. "What was the plan? With the part that I now have to get again."

Drakken excitedly brought out the blueprints and notes. The part would assist in generating an energy wave. This energy wave would alter the large majority of the population's memories and willpower. "You're going to brainwash them," Shego said.

"Exactly!" Drakken exclaimed. "And then I will make them believe that I am the ruler of this world!"

"Where do I fit in?"

"Oh, you'll be my police enforcer or something like that. Plenty of respect and power to abuse."

That was future she could support. "Do you think anyone else know its capability?"

"It was advertised to the government to help solve crimes and find out terrorist plans by 'convincing' suspects to reveal all they know. The one Jonas has is a prototype that came out two years ago and was being shown as a collector's item. I have no idea where the newest models are being hidden. I figured I could work with the prototype because I'm a genius."

"But Jonas has money, and can hire scientists of his own."

"Ah! I hate that guy!"

Shego thought about this. She barely knew anything about Jonas, but from what she did know, it seemed entirely possible that he'd be evil. Keeping the real part hidden was shady, and rich men had a thing for getting more and more power.

That night, she went to meet Kim. "I'm sorry," she started. She had been waiting on the roof. "Jonas wouldn't explain anything to me. It seemed more like he was dodging my questions. I think he's up to something, you were definitely right."

"I think I have an idea," Shego replied. "He might be building a machine that can control minds."

Kim, to her credit, took this in stride, and said, "We need to stop his as soon as possible, then. Before we get mind controlled and stuff. That'd screw us over big time. I'll bring Ron over and we can all put our heads together."

"I don't think two brain cells and a rodent are going to help us." Kim glared at her. "Fine! Bring the buffoon, I'll do all the work because you'll be too distracted watching the buffoon."

After Kim sent him a text, she said, "You shouldn't be that mean to him. He's a good guy and a great friend. And if we're going to be friends now, you have to pretend to have manners."

"Since when are we friends?" Kim shrugged. "In case you've forgotten, I'm the bad guy. I'm the one who wants to kill you one day purely for the challenge."

"I've been fighting crime since middle school. I've seen criminals intent on enslaving or destroying the world change into good people. And yeah, I'm suspicious, but I'm trying to keep an open mind here."

Heart of gold. "How would you sooner forgive me than Drakken when he's just an idiot?"

"An idiot with a massive ego and something to prove," Kim replied. "I forgave him a while ago, but I still stop whatever schemes he cooks up."

"If he could take over the world with ego alone," Shego mused.

"We'd all be doomed," Kim laughed.

Ron arrived in a few minutes and, though wary of the thief who joined them, was more than willing to help.


	10. Chapter 10: Kim

From her brief job with Jonas, she was able to give a rough sketch of parts of Jonas's mansion. "He's utterly paranoid. People everywhere. It's not impossible, but it'll be tough getting inside without being invited. And I don't your approach is going to work a second time, Shego," Kim said.

"Alright, we can do something other than skydive onto the roof," she replied. Ron put no effort into hiding his look of relief.

On ground was a no go. Too many guards and other security. Cameras everywhere. Underground wouldn't work much better, with no known passage running underneath the building. In the end, it was Ron who helped them get to their idea. "Maybe we should check with Wade? He's always got some new tech."

"Hey there! What do you need?" Wade said when he answered the call. Then, noticing the latest addition to their team, said, "Uh, Kim?"

"I'm on your side," Shego replied, rolling her eyes.

"We can trust her on this," Kim said. "Remember Jonas?"

"Ricky Jonas? How could I not? He's the highest paying customer we've had! You were hired as extra security for an engine part. What about him?"

"His motives for keeping the part aren't pure. We could be looking at him brainwashing the world. We need to get the real part from him, but we need to find out where it is and how we can get in."

"I'll hack into his security cameras and look for hidden areas. As far as getting in, I think I have an idea." With a few clicks, the screen changed from Wade to a skintight, black outfit. "It's in your size already, Kim, but I can make ones for Ron and Shego. It's made of material darker than black. If I can shut off the lights for a few minutes, you guys could slip in unseen."

"How'd you get your hands on that stuff?" Shego asked.

"NASA was more than willing to help after all the help Kim gave them," Wade replied.

"Perks of doing favors. You don't have to steal," Kim said when she noticed Shego looking at her.

Wade promised to send them an outline of the mansion once he got it so they could plan a route. As for the suits, those would come in a week, when they would put the plan into motion. Lights out for ten minutes at the most, where they would steal the part and get out. They'd destroy it, and that'd be the end of the Team Possible plus one arrangement.

Kim wasn't sure how she felt about that. Or rather, she was, but she wasn't ready to admit it. Part of her would be relieved. Shego on her own was stubborn and would lash out quite often just for the amusement of doing so. Not exactly the best person to work with.

But this was a small part of her.

It was possible she might miss her. It was inevitable they'd see each other. But not in the way Kim would like. She liked sitting on the roof with her until she had to go to bed. She liked the company when she was doing homework. Shego was far from silent during those times. She glanced over at Kim's work and gag.

"What?"

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that school still disgusts me and I'm twenty eight, or that you look like you're as smart as everyone else in your family."

"You're only twenty eight?" That earned a death glare. "I mean, what's wrong with being smart?" Shego looked far less offended by that.

"Nothing. It justs makes the Possible family the perfect family, which might be the most gag-worthy thing I've heard." Kim cocked an eyebrow. "What's that face?"

"Do you want to talk?"

"Usually when I talk you tell me to be quiet."

"That's because I really don't care what celebrities are doing with their lives," Kim retorted. "I meant, I think you need to get some stuff off your chest. How often can you just vent? I can't imagine Drakken being intelligent company."

Shego chuckled. "I've had more intriguing discussions with houseplants."

"Exactly! What's the harm in talking to me?"

"Well, at least the houseplants don't reply."

"I can listen."

Shego looked as though she was going to refuse. Kim was positive she was going to refuse. And then…

"Alright. But not everything."


	11. Chapter 11: Shego

"Team Go. The perfect picture of a dysfunctional superhero family," she began. What was she doing? Kim was listening with rapt attention. "We weren't born super, despite what certain sources will have you believe. It was a small meteor that crashed in our backyard. The parents were out, and it was just me and my brothers. We lived in a secluded area, so we were the only ones affected.

"Our parents came back as soon as the found out the house was on fire. All of our powers are linked to our emotions. We were all afraid, but mine was the only truly destructive power. They were scared at first, but this was around the time a bunch of villains started popping up. Everyone was paranoid. The powers didn't help our case. The visible effects," she motioned to her skin, "made us pariahs."

"Sounds like a villain origin story," Kim said.

"We just have to get through the hero stuff. It changed when our school was attacked. Crusader was his name. Holy terrorist. He put a few dozen bombs in our school and a few dozen guards keeping us out. Mego and Wego were too young to be in our school, but me and Hego were enough. With some plasma and super strength, we went from outcasts to heroes. We were loved for our powers. Hego got the bright idea to make a superhero team. Mom and Dad loved that idea, and Team Go was born.

"It was fun for at first, but after awhile, it lost the appeal. Every single person in that city only liked us when we were useful. I owed them nothing. So I quit. Never wanted to keep fighting my family, though, so I moved around the world and ended up here."

"Why didn't your brothers follow your lead?"

"Hego loves the attention more than he cares to admit, and he genuinely cares about saving people. He's like the egotistical male version of you. Mego loves the attention too much to stop. And the twins are young. Who knows what they'll do." Shego shrugged.

"So, why are you so bothered with my family?" Kim asked.

"Keep in mind my parents love us as long as we're heroes. Before that it was nothing but neglect. You're Kim Possible. Nothing you can't do, and you don't have powers or the burden of shitty parents."

"You're jealous." Shego didn't reply. She didn't have to confirm this. "Look.."

"Part of the deal was you wouldn't say anything," Shego interrupted. "I came clean, you can trust me a bit more, and," she checked the clock, "It's time for me to do guard duty." She gave a smirk and a wave and made to climb out the window.

"You can talk to me about anything," Kim said. She gave Shego an almost pleading look. "We're friends."

She didn't respond or spare a second glance. On the roof she dared to think about the implications of befriending Kim. The implications she went over time and time again. The fighting. How it would never last. So many secrets.

She was a sweet kid.

Who fought crime, which was Shego's one source of income and favorite pass time.

She wasn't an unbearable teenager.

She was a teenager though, and the age difference would be strange.

Shego already considered her something more. She couldn't hate Kim. How could anyone once you got past the annoying drive to do good no matter what? She was, dare Shego admit it, sweet. Nice.

Something moved in the shadows, and her eyes snapped to follow whatever it was. The light was still on in Kim's room, but she didn't alert her. She kept her eyes peeled and noticed someone in all black. Thin. Average height. Perfect description.

Shego hopped from the roof and landed, not caring that she wasn't silent. Whoever it was turned to her in a fighting stance. "Shego," he snarled.

Her arms lit up in plasma. She didn't say anything as she fired a few blasts at him, which he ran ahead of. This wasn't Kim, she wasn't going to hold back. "Not in the mood for banter?" he asked. More plasma answered that question.

Fights were a familiar dance between Shego and Kim. Fluid motions punctuated by occasional hits. This man was jagged, full of jagged and clumsy moves. It was embarrassing to think he had taken down Kim, but he moved fast enough to make up for his faults.

Whatever tricks he used on Kim, he was too scared to use on her. Once his sleeve caught on fire, he ran. Shego glared after him, not wanting to follow in case he had someone run and ambush Kim. She glanced at Kim's window. She was standing at it, waving for Shego to talk to her. "What's up, princess?" she asked.

Ignoring the pet name, Kim said, "Who was that?"

"My guess is the guy who knocked you out. He might be sending someone else so I'm not going after him."

"I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Alright cupcake. Whatever you say."

Kim didn't argue, and when Shego slipped back onto the roof, she thought she heard Kim say, "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12: Kim

**Kotomi101: :3 Sorry about the length. This was a spur of the moment thing from years back. **

**Guest: Thank you! I'm so sorry for the delay, I hope this wasn't too late? **

Shego was gone when Kim woke up. It was disappointing, but Kim was expecting it. The weekend gave her time to catch up on school work and to study the Jonas mansion more. Ron stopped by with Rufus to do the same.

"Where's Shego?" he asked, trying to look as though he was paying close attention to the map despite his boredom.

"Asleep, hopefully. Whoever knocked me out came back. She stayed all night."

Ron stared at her. "You really trust her?"

"I do." She didn't hesitate to say this.

"It's weird," he admitted. "Really weird, but I'll try to trust her too." Kim smiled at him and they continued their work. "I don't think she likes me much, though."

"You think?" Ron gave her a look and she laughed. "I think you'll grow on her sooner or later."

She had gotten her suit from Wade that day. The other two were still being made, but she tested the material outside at night while Shego watched her. "I can barely see you," Shego said in awe. "If it's pitch black for those ten minutes, your nerd friend did damn near perfect with those."

"He's good like that," Kim shrugged. If she looked at her gloved hands, they looked photoshopped into the world.

Whoever was after Kim didn't appear for the next few nights. Shego would keep her company in the final stretch of senior year homework, which ran well into the late hours of the night. Then she'd slip onto the roof.

Kim was sleeping better, though she never told anyone this. Especially not Monique, who had taken to teasing Kim now that her and Shego were friendly.

The week passed with minimal calls for help. Wade had sent the new uniforms to Kim and she set the plan in motion. Once they were dressed, Wade got them a ride to a mile away from the mansion (a group of college kids she helped out before were happy to lend their van). They trekked on foot to the mansion, walking in thickets of woods and keeping an eye out for any wandering guard. Shego was silent the entire time. Kim was almost certain Shego had forgotten she wasn't alone until she spared a glare at Ron whenever he made noise.

They reached the mansion, which was lit up by two searchlights and the spots of flashlights. They huddled into a space which they checked and double checked to confirm that it was a blind spot. "Wade," Kim whispered into her kimmunicator, "We're ready to go."

"Got it, Kim." On cue, the lights went out, and many of the guards voiced their confusion. In this confusion, they climbed the wall and jumped back to the ground. The guards had gathered around one of the posts, fiddling with a control panel. With the light focused away from them, they were able to get into the now unlocked mansion.

As was expected, there were still security guards inside with flashlights. Shego walked ahead and knocked out any guards they approached. Kim stayed with Ron, keeping track of where they were. According to the footage that Wade got, the part would be in the basement. The hidden door leading there was in a panel in the kitchen.

After feeling around against the kitchen walls, Ron found the door. They walked through together. The hallway they entered led them to a small room, where there was a pedestal holding a small machine. "Looks like he already got started," Shego said. She grabbed the machine. "We don't have the time to take it apart," she explained. "I'll wreck it once we're out of here."

They slipped out with no opposition and two minutes to spare. Shego spiked the machine onto the ground and shot it with plasma. "Well, Kimmie, thank you for doing business with me."

"The pleasure was all mine," Kim retorted. There were hundreds of things she wanted to say. She didn't think Shego was evil. She didn't want to fight Shego for the law. She would miss the company at night.

Instead, they both remained silent. Ron could feel the tension and settled with talking to Rufus, who also ignored the awkward elephant sitting between Kim and Shego. When their ride dropped Ron and Kim off at her house, he said, "I'm a little relieved we don't have to work with her anymore."

Kim shrugged.

"Anyway, I guess we can look forward to stopping her and Drakken soon, right?"

"Yeah. Probably by Tuesday," Kim replied.

It was late, and she was tired. She slipped into bed to fall asleep, but could only lay awake, looking at the ceiling for hours.


	13. Chapter 13: Shego

**comintrix: Thank you so much :333 I'm so glad you like this and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

Drakken had given up on the brainwashing scheme, so it wasn't exactly surprising when he dropped a picture over the magazine Shego was reading. "And this is?"

"It's a Russian creation," Drakken replied. "The UN deemed it unethical for other uses, so Russia plans to destroy it and all records of it this weekend. It can recognize and recreate any face onto someone else's for two days."

"Lemme guess, we get this, I kidnap the president, and you act in his place and manage to become dictator?"

"Too close minded, Shego," Drakken chided annoyingly. "I was thinking you kidnap Amar Hajjad, the man who owns most of the oil in Saudi Arabia. With that power behind us, we'd be able to do anything!"

Shego nodded. "Not bad, Dr. D. I'll get it tonight."

She could practically feel Kim showing up and stopping them before the week was through, but she didn't say that.

That night, Drakken flew her to the specified government science center, where she slipped in and out with the machine. It was a screen with a camera above it and a scanner below it. Thin metal bands looked like they would attach around a head. If Team Possible caught wind of what they were doing, they didn't act yet.

The next few days were spent with Drakken fiddling around with the controls as Shego got back onto a normal sleep schedule. Her and Kim had come to the unspoken agreement that, now the threat of someone coming for her was recognized and could be dealt with by her, Shego was no longer needed.

Her nights felt empty now, oddly enough.

"It looks like you have to manually scan normal people's faces," Drakken said. "As for anyone in the public eye, I just need to search them. Look! I can become you!" Drakken turned the screen to her, which had one of her mugshots pulled up.

"Fascinating," Shego drawled.

"Here's phase two," Drakken began. "Hajjad will be in DC for a conference with the president. After this is over, he'll be going to staying at the Avery Georgetown. We'll break in, and after I, disguised as Hajjad, take his place and go through any notes he has, you'll bring him back to our lair."

"What do we do with him after that?" Shego asked.

"We keep him here, and you'll occasionally come back to bring him supplies. He'll be held for ransom in the event we get caught."

"Wait, you're going to pretend to be one of the richest, most powerful men in the world, and you aren't going to hire someone to do that?"

"Who else would I be able to trust, Shego?" Drakken whined.

"Literally anyone else if it's not me when it comes to babysitting!" Shego replied. Drakken pouted, and Shego sighed. "We'll figure that part after we get him, alright?"

"Fine."

Amar Hajjad's travels in DC was publicized to some extent. Drakken was beginning to learn simple phrases in Arabic in preparation. They were staying under an alias in a local motel in DC, which was booked for the week to avoid suspicion.

Shego led Drakken to Hajjad's room around midnight, guiding him on how to avoid detection. She had lifted a keycard from one of Hajjad's guards earlier, which she now used to get them in.

"Hey there!"

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled. Shego lunged at Kim and Ron jumped to the side. "How'd you find us!"

Shego had Kim pinned to the ground, but Kim kneed her in the gut and switched positions with her. "The UN sent me a message with some video footage," Kim said. "How could I not recognize you two?"

Shego's arms lit up with plasma, and Kim leapt off of her. Shego kicked at Kim's side, then sent a sweeping kick at her legs, which she jumped over. Kim ran to the wall and kicked off of it, sending a kick at Shego's head. Shego caught her and twisted her leg, then threw her to the ground.

"Shego, the buffoon is trying to get the machine!" Drakken shouted.

"Kim, don't let Shego kill me please!" Ron whined, slapping at Drakken's arms.

"That's what I'm doing," Kim replied, getting up as she started sending punches towards Shego. Shego dodged them and punched Kim's stomach.

Drakken's shout of rage surprised them both, and Ron was running away with the machine in hand. Drakken ran after him, out of the room. Kim went to follow, but Shego grabbed her by the arm. "Have you been safe?"

"What? Yeah."

"Good." Shego caught her breath and dusted off her clothes. "Should we go after them?"

"Probably," Kim sighed. "How've you been?"

"Fantastic. Drakken's plans are half baked and idiotic, life is truly perfect," Shego said, not needing to hope that Kim caught onto the layers of sarcasm.

"You should just tell me whenever Drakken comes up with something, it'd make my life easier," Kim replied with a smile.

"That'd take the fun out of this," Shego replied. Kim's smile widened, which Shego took as an accomplishment.

"I guess you're right. We should go after them."

Shego wasn't surprised when Kim and Ron got away with the machine and the police had caught Drakken. Shego managed to steal a car and get back to the lair. As she was deciding when she would break Drakken out (oh god, a week with utter silence would be amazing), she got a text from an unknown number. It read, "Meet Kim at her house tonight. Something happened."


	14. Chapter 14: Kim

**Kotomi101: Thank you! I appreciate it and am happy you enjoy!**

**Nat: Gracias :)**

**A side note: Happy quarantine. Two chapters as a treat : The next one will be posted a few minutes after this one goes up.**

"Someone broke in," was how her dad greeted her when she got back home. Wade had arranged for a member of the UN to fly the machine back to Russia. She and Ron were brought back to their own homes.

"Is everyone okay? Was anything taken?" Kim asked.

"Nothing we've noticed, but this was left for you." He handed Kim a letter. "Did anything happy recently, Kimmie cub?"

"Nothing I didn't already take care of," Kim muttered. She opened the envelope to find a handwritten letter addressed to her. Her dad looked over her shoulder as she read it aloud. "You think you stopped me. You didn't. I have no desire to kill you, but if you get in my way again I will not hesitate to do so. We are watching you, Kim Possible."

"I think you need to stop fighting crime, Kim."

"What? You're joking," Kim said, trying to laugh. Her dad responded with a serious look. "I can't just stop."

"Your mother and I are well aware that this wasn't the safest job, but we knew you could handle it," he explained. "But this could get out of hand. Unless you're sure you can keep our family and yourself safe, you need to stop."

Kim thought for a minute and said, "I think I have an idea."

Wade was able to find Shego's cell number and tell her to come to Kim's house. She was hanging from Kim's window. "There is a front door."

"Yeah, but the window is quicker." She sat on Kim's bed. "What happened?"

Kim handed her the letter. "Someone broke in."

"Same guy who knocked you out?" Shego asked, rereading it.

"I'd assume so," Kim answered.

"I can start staying here at night again."

"I figured. But we need to figure out who's behind this."

"We? I thought I'd just be keeping guard." Before Kim could reply, Shego said, "I don't mind. Teaming up with you wasn't as unbearable as I thought it'd be."

"Gee, thanks."

"Besides," Shego ignored her, "I have an idea. Ricky Jonas."

"Rich recluse. Makes sense. How do we stop him?"

"You're the one who's annoyingly good at foiling plans, princess," Shego replied with a smile.

"Right," Kim said, drumming her fingers on the nightstand next to her bed. She sat next to Shego who shifted over slightly. "I don't think we should break into his mansion again. Too many people, and if we end up being wrong we could get arrested."

"It's not as bad as you think."

"We could let him come to us," Kim offered.

"That could work. We'd need to be prepared, though. And if he broke in when you were on a mission, we should expect something similar on the next call."

"That makes things easy, then. Get Drakken to create a distraction; nothing serious, just something I could send Ron to stop. We stay here."

"Clever," Shego muttered. "Drakken will be easy to convince if I tell him I'll take out Jonas."

Kim yawned. "Glad to be working with you again, Shego."

"Oh god, it's late," Shego said. "Go to sleep, Kimmie. I'll talk to Drakken."

"Thanks Shego." She climbed onto the roof and Kim laid down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Shego was there in the morning. Kim felt obligated to spare her the embarrassment of dealing with her parents, so she brought a mug of coffee up to her. "Thanks, princess."

"No problem. Did anyone show up?"

"No, but you were only asleep for three hours, I think." Kim sighed and rubbed her eyes. "At least you're gonna be ready or college."

"You should get back to your lair," Kim replied. "Ask Drakken to do something stupid."

"Won't take much convincing," Shego said. "I'll be back here tonight."

Kim watched as she jumped down. She thought for a moment about whether or not she should offer her a ride, but went against it. She'd probably enjoy the chance to break the law, even if it was just her stealing a car.

"Did we get everything worked out?" her dad asked when she came downstairs to get ready for school.

"I think so."


	15. Chapter 15: Shego

**Howdy. Second chapter of the day. Check out chapter 14 just in case you missed it.**

"What's the latest scheme, Dr. D?" Shego asked when she woke up from her nap. She didn't have the energy to get to her bed, and passed out on the couch. Drakken was loud enough to wake her up.

Drakken, who was looking for something to eat, said, "Nothing yet. Why?"

"Think of something, then." Shego stretched her arms out. "If you set up a distraction, I'll be able to stop Jonas from ever bothering you again."

"How do you plan to do that?" he asked.

"I can't go into detail, so you're gonna have to trust me on this one. This Friday, do something. Anything. It doesn't have to be serious, but I'm going to find Jonas when he least expects us."

Drakken pondered over this, then said, "Alright. I'll work something out."

Drakken came up with something simple and almost brilliant in how easy it was to foil (though Shego wouldn't admit this). It was an old fashioned bank robbery in Middleton, which Ron should be able to stop with the help of the police (Drakken didn't know this, of course).

She found herself enjoying spending time with Kim. Kim started telling her about the arbitrary things that happened in her normal life, and Shego was content to listen. Shego began opening up to Kim a bit more about little things. Better memories from the past, ranging from childhood memories to heists she pulled off years ago.

"Is your most impressive accomplishment the fact you've committed crimes in every continent?" Kim asked, amused.

"No, I'm not the first to do that."

"Is it going to be killing me?"

Shego considered this. "It would've been."

"Would've?"

"You've grown on me. It'd be a shame if I killed the only person I can talk to," Shego admitted.

"That's sweet," Kim laughed. "Maybe you need a social life."

"I have one," she replied. "Usually when I go on vacations. Men across the world love me." Kim stuck out her tongue and Shego continued. "Really, I guess bad girl is a kink nearly everyone has."

"Please stop, that's way too much information."

Shego laughed. "Of course perfect Kim Possible is a prude. Hey, if I had to deal with Ron sending you heart eyes all the time, this is only fair."

"Ron and I only dated for a few months," Kim replied, rolling her eyes.

Shego wasn't quite sure why she immediately held onto the fact that Kim was single, but she did. "Please, there is nothing more disgusting to watch than a kid with no chance believing he has one."

Kim was about to protest, then faltered and said, "You aren't wrong, but Ron is a great friend."

Shego shrugged. "I'll take your word for it."

Kim would be graduating soon. Shego could sense the waves of excited anxiety seeping off of her. Shego was happy for her, of course. She almost wanted to tell Kim she'd follow her to whichever college she chose for the sole purpose of causing trouble. The only reason she didn't was because she wasn't positive she was kidding.

This started with her caring. She was hoping it would end by the time she could rest assured that Kim was safe. But she didn't think she'd want to leave once she was.

Drakken was checking and double checking his plans. "If you showed this much dedication with everything else, maybe you would actually win at something," Shego commented. Drakken grumbled in reply.

Kim was starting to teach Ron some simple combat moves and, with Kim's begging, Shego gave Ron details about the heist and the flaws with it. Kim was making sure Wade discussed the matter with the police, framing it as rumors as opposed to a set up.

The only interruption was a run in with DNAmy on Kim's part, which left Drakken in some sort of jealous mood for the rest of the day.

Then they set the plan in motion. Drakken robbed the bank and made sure everyone knew Shego, who was hiding in Kim's room, was with him. Ron was there in minutes. "Is it weird I kinda want to see him mess up?" Shego asked as they watched the development. Kim glared at her and she said, "What? Mama wants a raise."

Kim rolled her eyes and nudged her. She checked outside. There was nobody. They were both on edge. Kim was checking the window every five seconds. Shego patted her on the shoulder, hoping it would sooth her annoying pacing.

Jonas didn't show up.


End file.
